An L-shaped hexagon wrench is a kind of manual tool widely used in the industry, but it feels not so comfortable in use, its tension arm can't be changed as required, and it can't meet the demand of using comfortably both in confined space and in wide-open space. So the applicant of the present application provided a wrench tool capable of changing its tension arm as required, for the details, please refer to Chinese patent application No. 201110041714.3. The wrench tool comprises a controlling element, a connecting element and a rotatable element. The controlling element and the rotatable element can rotate relative to the connecting element respectively, so as to change the tension arm. As the length of the tension arm can be chosen by changing relative positions of elements in the use of the wrench tool, the wrench tool can meet the demand of using in a wide variety of environments, being flexible in use, but its structure is complex and the production cost is high.